Paper Mario 3
by Kerushii-sama
Summary: What ever happened to the gang after Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door? A new adventure unfolds, find out what happens to Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Bowser.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Well guess your wondering, what is my story about anyways.

Well, I decided to make my own Paper Mario story.

I have no idea why, but I like to write, and it seems interesting enough, well most of the 'main' characters, and some of the old partners Mario had in Paper Mario 2: the Thousand-Year Door.

Anyways I should say this:

I DO NOT own any of the original characters from the Mario series.

I DO OWN however, Spirit Boolavard and some of the villans, and some other characters, but the list it WAY to long, so I'm not going to list them right now. Now on the fanfiction.

Dawn had approached, Mario and his younger but taller brother Luigi, where sitting in the living room, both opposite sides of the room. "MAIL CALL!" a parakoopa shouted from the outside, the window was open, so both brothers could hear him loudly enough. Luigi smiled, "OH BOY!" he leaped off the chair and dashed to the door eagerly.

Outside, the parakoopa flew away with his mail bag, Luigi ran over the mail box and opened it, reached in, and pulled out some envelopes.

"hmm…bill…bill…flyer…ohhhh letter" Luigi muttered looking through the mail and walked inside, and shut the door behind him. "Hey bro, there's a letter for you!" Luigi handed the letter to Mario.

Mario looked at the envelope closely, and opened it slowly, inside the letter, was a small piece of paper with small, neat handwriting. However it was not from Princess Toadstool.

The letter read:

Dearest Master Mario,

I beg you for your assistance, for you see, in the land of mirrors, there is a sealed mirror which contains the fire demon of the underworld inside of it.

The other day and mysterious figure broke into the house, and he smashed the mirror, also he took with him the shards of the mirror and put them in different parts of the land, if we don't get them back our world will be in peril forever coming.

From: Spirit Boolavard

Mario stopped reading, he looked inside the envelope again, there was yet another piece of paper, one where the location was at. Luigi peered over Mario's shoulder to see what it was. "Mania? That's….an odd name for a….place….so are you gonna help them bro?" Luigi questioned him.

Mario nodded casually, Luigi asked quickly, "Can I please come along too?" Mario nodded again. Luigi jumped for joy. Luigi joined Mario's party.

Both brothers set outside, to the Toadstool kingdom, Mario was going to ask Princess Peach if they could borrow her private plane, since public planes cost too much.

That's all for this chapter, sorry it's so short, I'll update this weekend!!

Kerushii-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, welcome back, I'm not going to spend much time talking, cause I know you so eager to read the next chapter.

Anyways, I DO NOT own anything from Paper Mario

But I DO OWN Spirit Boolavard, and some other characters but I don't want to name them all.

2 hours it took, walking from Mario and Luigi's small, but cozy house, compaired to the Mushroom Kingdom castle, it looked tiny in comparison.

Mario and Luigi opened the giant, red doors of the entrance, just to see Peach standing in front of them inside, like she was expecting to see them.

"Oh, hello Mario, Luigi, what brings you here today?" Princess Toadstool asked them with a bright smile on her face.

Luigi spoke before Mario could, "Oh, Princess, me and my bro where wondering, could we borrow your plane for a little while?"

Peach's smile faded, and turned into a confused expression, "Now, what would you need my private plane for?"

Luigi responded, "You see, there is a person, or something in need, but the problem is, that they live really, really far away from here, and we don't have much money to buy plane tickets, and it would mean a lot to us if we could borrow it, we promise to give it back."

Peach frowned slightly, "Well...I don't know I don't even know what place your talking about."

Mario walked over to Peach and took a letter from his overall pockets, and handed it to her.

Peach skimmed through the letter quickly, "Oh!" Peach looked up from the letter, "I've been to that place before, it's quite easy to find places like that, if you want I could help you get around Mania, and I think I met this Spirit Boolavard person before. So is it alright if I come along as well?"

Mario defiantly agreed, he nodded his head violently.

Luigi said, "Well with your help, we could find her in no time!"

Peach was about to say something, but a familiar voice interrupted her, "I OBJECT! That place is severely dangerous, don't you remember last time we went there!" said a small brown, old Toad with a white mustache

Peach had a big frown on her face, "oh your no fun Toadsworth, I NEVER get to do anything fun." Peach stormed off.

Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth all had a horrified look on there faces, all shivering as well. "She's scary when she's mad…" Toadsworth managed to say. "But please do take care of her, and make sure nothing happens to her." He said again.

Mario and Luigi nodded and ran outside to meet Peach at her private plane.

Peach waited, she looked over to see Mario and Luigi running, they stopped when they finally caught up to her, "Now, shall we leave?" she said sounding a bit eager.

Mario nodded, and Luigi did to.

All of them boarded the plane and sat down in the 3 seats.

"Alright pilot, please take us to Mania" Peach order him.

"Righty-o" The plane captain said, as he started up the plane, and soon after 2 minutes they took off.

Now that's still a short chapter, sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer, till tomorrow or whenever

Kerushii-sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!!** _I see your back for more of your favorite series DUN DUN DUN! **PAPER MARIO 3!!!**_

Anyways to my point, I usually say this and you probably don't wanna hear it again, but I have to!! (sorry that I didn't update sooner, I had a lot of dentist appointment and school work XX)

I **DO NOT** OWN anything from the paper Mario series

I **DO OWN **Spirit Boolavard and a few other things which I'm to lazy to name

"UGHHHHH how much longer is the plane ride gonna take?!" Peach demanded an answer from the pilot.

"Uhh where almost there, but please sit down princess" The pilot said with a squeaky scared voice.

"FINE WHATEVER!" Peach screeched and returned to her seat.

50 more minutes of boredom came.

Luigi and Mario both fell asleep. Luigi's head layed back in the seat with the loud, yet annoying sound of snoring. Mario leaned his face on his fist and was dozing off, while Peach sat by Mario and was grumbling "Ohh this should be fun, yeah 24 hours of flying" she muttered angrily.

Soon after a few more minutes the plane landed on a icy surface. Peach was surprised, "finally" she sighed in relief.

Mario and Luigi opened their eyes and stretched and yawned. "where here already that only felt like a few minutes" Luigi yawned.

Peach sent a small glare of anger at Luigi, and undid her seatbelt and walked outside to see beautiful scenery.

"OHHH." Peach gasped in amazement, "This is defiantly as beautiful as I remember" a smile spread across her face.

Mario and Luigi stepped outside, they gazed at the landscape.

"WOW! I never knew this place was so….uhh shiny" Luigi said a bit excitedly.

Around in Mania, the place was referred to as the mirror land, everything and they mean everything was made of crystal, diamond, or mirror. This was a city envied by most of the richest cities in the world.

"You must be Master Mario" a small voice came from beside them.

Mario jumped in shock, and fell over.

"Uhh are you okay Master Mario?" the small voice spoke again.

Mario sat up and looked at what was the small voice.

The small voice was indeed how big the person was or should I say, boo?

There in front of Mario was indeed a small blue boo, with black cat ears and a ruby red bowtie, but the ear where real, it had light blue eye shadow above her eyes which stood out, and to be the only boo in existence to have 3 fingers on hand.

"I'm so thankful you've finally come, I am the one who sent you the letter, I am Ms.Catra Spirit Boolavard, but you can call me Spirit or Spir" Spirit said with a cute, small, kitten like smile.

"You must Master Luigi and Princess Peach, am I correct?" Spirit said while looking at Luigi and Peach.

"Yes that's right" Peach said smiling.

"Uh-huh" Luigi said.

"Now that our introducing is out of the way, now if you would please follow me" Spirit floated in a direction of a mansion that was made of mirror.

They all reached the mansion, and went inside, still following Spirit into a room.

There inside the room was a beautiful, enchanted looking mirror, but it looked sort of bland.

The pieces where missing, no mirror fragments what so ever.

"As you can see behind me..," Spirit said looking a bit depressed and pointing to the mirror, "Is the mirror I was talking about in the letter, you see it was shattered when someone broke into the house the other day, what happened, I'm not exactly sure of, but I caught a glimpse of what happened, but I was to weak to stop them," Spirit paused and continued "for they broke into the house with a object, and a carrying sack, they took the object and smashed the mirror, and took all the pieces with them, and put them in different parts of the land….so…I would appreciate if you could help me gather the pieces before the seal weakens and the demon gets out….please?" She said while making a sad, innocent face.

No one could refuse, everyone nodded their heads violently, agreeing to help her.

"Thank you so much, I'm so happy, and everyone will greatly appreciate all of your help" Spirit said with a giant smile spread across her face.

"Well, where should we start looking?" Mario asked looking serious.

"Hmnn, I've heard rumors that one of the pieces are hidden in the castle in Deathly Forest, it's near the city of Spook Mania" She said and was thinking.

"Yet another place with the word Mania in it…" Luigi muttered under his breath.

Peach looked excited, "Well what are we waiting for?" she paused, "LET'S GO! TO SPOOK MANIA!" she cheered.

"By the way Master Mario, I will be assisting you on your quest" Spirit said before Mario, and the others left.

A little screen flash and a blue with white polkadots appeared.

"SPIRIT JOINED THE PARTY!" a screen above said.

Sorry for a cliffhanger there **hides behind metal** DON'T KILL ME! I'll update soon!

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAH until next chappie!!!

Kerushii-chan has left the building…well sorta XD


	4. Chapter 4

HURRAH! Yet another chapter, and good reviews, good, good, if you review more, the faster I'll update ya know, anyways the part you all hate most

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MARIO COMPANY OR GAMES

I DO OWN however Spirit Boolavard and the places called Spook Mania and Ice Crystal Mania (or just Mania)

Yeah I got the idea for the name Spook Mania (originally gonna be Spooky Mania) I got the name spook from Lex (Lexthehedgehog)

Sorry bout that Lex XD

By the way a olf is a mixture of a owl and wolf, which looks a little like a gargoyle.

For people who don't know Greenland is made of ice. And is an icy place.

Hours past as they walked to the forest which lead to Spook Mania.

A small metal bar fence surrounded the forest, with creepy, eerie things in the forest such as monster you mostly see in horror movies, bare trees, owls screeching which echoed through out the forest.

Mario walked beside Spirit, who was leading the way.

Luigi and Peach stayed a little behind them, they where shivering in fear,

"Ohhh this place certainly lives up to its name" Luigi shuddered.

"Y-yeah" Peach quickly said in fright.

"Not to worry Princess, Luigi, this forest isn't so bad---" Spirit was interrupted by a faint growl.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Peach screamed loudly, almost as loud as a whistle.

"oooowwwww, Princess Peach, please, please, be clam and quiet, it was just a olf" Spirit moaned.

"s-s-s-sorry" Peach said shivering like she was in Greenland.

Spirit sighed, "Anyways, lets continue on our way to Spook Mania" She continued leading the way with Mario.

Many more frightful minutes past, Luigi and Peach scared out of their wits, but Spirit and Mario seemed to be brave and confident.

A small town appeared in view, it looked similar to Twilight Town, but had it's own unique charm to it. Instead of dawn like Twilight Town, it was midnight and small lanterns lit, with a old brick road leading to Haunted Maison.

The people where dressed up, at least it looked like it, but unfortunately those where their real bodies, and what they were.

Everyone entered the small little village of Spook Mania.

"Ms.Catra, Master Mario!" a yelling voice came.

"hmm?" Spirit looked at a little imp like person.

"We welcome you to our SPOOKY village, we received a message you where coming" the small imp person cackled.

"Your correct, well we came here to go to the Haunted Maison, we are looking of a mirror piece from the mystic mirror of Mania, have you seen it in there?" Spirit questioned.

"Well I heard rumors about a something shiny thing in their, it could be what your talking about, I'm not to sure, but you'll have to find out yourself" The imp finished and slithered away into the darkness.

Spirit sighed in annoyance, "Well we better be on our way…" Spirit slowly went over to a gate and opened it, and with the opening came a large eerie squeaky sound.

Peach shuddered and followed along with Mario and Luigi who cowered behind a bit. "I hope there is no ghosts" Luigi muttered to himself.

Spirit watched the moss covered brick go by and looked bored, **I really hope the mirror piece is inside here** she thought

Mario opened the large red door, similar to Hooktail's castle door, it too, made a large creaky sound.

All entered just to be greeted by a olf, It let out a terrible roar and attacked.

A red certain lifted up, Mario, and Spirit where on stage along with the olf.

It attacked Mario head first and done 4 damage.

"Mario, be careful, this monster is stronger than it looks to be" Spirit warned him.

Now it was Mario's turn to attack, he took out his mallet and gave the olf a good whack on the noggin, it did 6 damage.

It let out a roar in pain, now Spirit was able to attack, she did a magic attack, it was an arctic breeze, which froze the enemy and did 5 damage.

The olf was completely frozen, Mario did the finally attack of spin jump, it did 8 damage, the monster disappeared leaving behind 4 star points which Mario gathered in experience.

"Oh boy, hope we don't run into more of those" Luigi sighed in relief now that it was gone

"Yeah for once, I agree with Luigi, there are stronger ones than that one, it was only a baby, the adults are defiantly much stronger…" Spirit put her three fingered hand to her face and let out a giant, heavy, annoyed sigh.

AHHH DON'T KILL ME! I know the chapter was short again, but I'm kinda busy today since tomorrow is Christmas and I have to be places.

Anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!

Not to worry the next chapter will be up soon in a few days since I'll be busy in the next days, till then next chapter, you'll have to wait. (but it won't be too long I promise!!)

Kerushii-sama


	5. Chapter 5

WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! Hope your holidays where great, now I have a special surprise for you all!

SPECIAL GUESTS IN THE STORY WOOT!

Spook Boovian and Pilfer Bandit!

By the way: I GOT SPECIAL PERMISSION FROM LEX!

Seriously, and he's helping me with this chapter, so let's all give round of applause for Lex! (Lexthehedgehog)

Here is the proof, got the persmission:

_**'Official Permit Of Character Usage: Spook Boovian May be used in Paper Mario 3 at any point in the story. Any questions can and will be answered by Lex the Hedgehog. Signed, Lex**_

_**'Official Permit Of Character Usage: Pilfer Bandit May be used in Paper Mario 3 at any point in the story. Any questions can and will be answered by Lex the Hedgehog. Signed, Lex**_

Thankies Lex, your awesome!!

Now onto the thing you all hate most:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MARIO SERIES, and I DO NOT OWN SPOOK BOOVIAN OR PILFER BANDIT they belong to Lex

I DO OWN these though: Spirit Boolavard, Spook Mania (named after Spook :D) and Mania, and the mirror which is mystic and so forth now onto the story and sorry for this being so long XD Lex gets half the credit of this chapter, besides he's helping me write it after all!

Uhh you can tell who wrote what right?

"HELLLOOOOOOO!? IS ANYONE HOMEEE?!" Peach shouted, as the sound echoed through the corridor.

"Princess Peach, please not so loud," Spirit moaned while covered her cat like ears, "Besides, we don't want anyone, especially the guy who guards this place to know where here, got it?"

"S-sorry" Peach whispered, and looked very sorry.

"Now, point in the direction that you want to start looking first, on the count of three…1…2…3." Spirit whispered, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Luigi pointed left to where the living room was, Peach pointed right where the dining room was, Mario pointed to where a bedroom was, and Spirit pointed upwards where the attic was located. "well….we better start looking, now we'll meet back here once we're done looking, got it?" Spirit ordered them.

"Got it" Everyone whispered, and all went to where they wanted to look.

**where Mario is looking**

_Mario wandered in the bedroom, looking for the mirror shard that hopefully was there. Little did he know that a pair of red eyes were right behind him. Mario felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him what he saw was- (OW sorry, My cat just scratched me. Ok, where was I? oh yeah)_

_Mario looked behind him and what he saw was- nothing. There was nothing there at all but darkness. Mario shrugged and turned back around only to find himself face-to-face with a pair of glowing red eyes. Mario jumped back startled and saw once more there was nothing._

_A voice echoed in the room "do you fear death? Mario, the mushroom kingdom hero. everyone cares about you, you you." came the voice. Mario backed up slowly into the door, only to realize that he fell right through it! He landed in the same room, staring at the pair of glowing red eyes and the cackling noise. IT was horror, and even brave Mario was paralyzed in fear…_

_**back in the hallway**_

Everyone was back in the corridor, except for Mario.

"**Hmnnn, wonder what's taking Master Mario so long with looking for a mirror shard…"** Spirit thought in her mind and shuddered.

Peach looked worried, she was pacing back and forth, up and down the corridor, she looked nervous, while Luigi crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, letting out a boredom sigh.

Spirit's blank emotionless face changed to a worried sick face, "I hope he's okay" she muttered to herself trying not to let Peach or Luigi hear. "I think I forgot to mention, this place gets a little creepy after a while…"

MAHAHAHAHA yeah I ended it a bit early, but the next chapter will be coming up soon, and Pilfer shall be in it, NEXT CHAPTERS! WOOT!

Kerushii-sama (who might be insane)

Special thanks to Lexthehedgehog


	6. Chapter 6

Heya everyone, it's Kerushii-sama! I know it's been WAY to long, and I'm terribly sorry.

Well I'm glad you've finally returned to read the newest chapter of Paper Mario 3.

I am getting help with this story from Lex the Hedgehog, so half the credit goes to him.

Also I'm the author so the other half goes to me!! 3

Okay now for the part you all hate, (Sorry)  
I do NOT own the original characters from Paper Mario 1 or 2.

The Places they are currently in DO belong to me (Kerushii)  
Spirit Boolavard belongs to me.

But Pilfer Bandit and Spook Boovian belong to Lex The Hedgehog.

Phew sorry 'bout that.

Now on to the newest chapter of the story (Finally ;;)

----------------------

Spirit thought about the safety of Mario, while Princess Peach became more and more worried with the passing time.

Luigi nodded his head as he slowly dazed off into slumber.

"LUIGI!" Peach shouted angrily, "HOW COULD START FALLING ASLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS! MARIO IS MISSING AND WE AREN'T EVEN LOOKING FOR HIM!" she crossed her arms and waited for Luigi to reply.

Luigi fell over backwards from being so shocked from the loud scream. "I don't know, I haven't slept in 24 hours, I don't even know where to start looking for Mario" he tiredly said followed by a yawn.

"I…suggest we should start looking for him, like Master Luigi said, it HAS been 24 hours. Well here's the deal" Spirit began, "Luigi, you look in the Dining Hall," she pointed him in the right direction and he walked into the dining hall, not knowing what hid themselves there. "Peach, you look in the living room," she pointed to the living room, and finally said, "and I'll look in the basement, got it?"

Peach nodded and made her way up the creaky staircase covered in a lot of dust, while Spirit floated over towards the dark, creepy basement.

Hours past, STILL no sign of Mario. Where in the name of God could he be? I mean this place isn't all THAT big, it's not that hard to get lost after all.

"MARRRIIOOOOOO!" Peach called, no answer. "MARRIOOOOOOOO!" she called again and again. No use, there was no answer from him, "Oh, I hope Mario's okay" she started whimpering and tears poured from her eyes.

"Don't worry Princess Peach, I'm sure he's fine" Spirit appeared behind her, and almost scared the living day lights out of her.

"Y-yeah, I hope your right" she sniffled and wiped away the tears and looked more confident.  
"I'm not sure, but I couldn't find him in the basement…" Spirit said sadly, but tried not to upset the Princess.

"Hi" Luigi walked into the room, and let out a sigh, "He's not in the Dining Hall"  
Spirit and Peach both sighed in frustration, "Well the only place we haven't look is.." Spirit began, and everyone thought for a moment, "THE BEDROOM!" They all shouted at once as they all dashed towards the Master Bedroom door.

"Alright, this is the place we haven't looked yet" Peach said, although she did feel a bit scared, but Luigi was shaking like he had ants put in his pants, while Spirit opened the door, everyone took a deep breath and walked in, and saw who was inside.

Sorry I cut it off again, cause I'm evil, but I'm gonna right another chapter :3  
Kerushii-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there!

It's Kerushii-sama! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated Paper Mario 3. But I couldn't think of anything to write for it.

So that's why I'm getting Lex's help again.

(Thanks Lex, your awesome!)

Alright, now for the thing you hate most…

DISCLAIMERS 

Right-o.

Spirit Boolavard belongs to me.

Spook Boovian and Pilfer Bandit belong to Lex.

The original characters belong to the creators, NOT ME.

Right…now onto the fan fiction

X3

Everyone's hearts were pounding like crazy. Luigi and Peach who have been awake for 24 hours, swallowed hard. The door creaked open and they gazed inside.

Luigi, Peach and Spirit gasped.

There stood one of Mushroom Kingdom's most bravest heroes ever, Mario, frozen in fear. Spirit glanced at the figure who threatened him. It turned around, but still…they couldn't see it's face. Quickly it swiped Mario's hat and disappeared.

"Phew…"Mario sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Mario, are you alright?!" Princess Peach cried and ran to his side. The princess was so worried about him. Mario merely nodded, he was perfectly okay. No wounds or anything.

"Hey Mario. They took your hat…"Luigi pointed out. The plumber patted the top of his head. It was gone. "I'll go find it.." Spirit waved as she disappeared. "Stay here!" her voice echoed.

-That person…- Spirit began roaming the house, in search of Mario's red hat. -…It wasn't human-

She glanced up to see a blur of green. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "No…it couldn't be," she continued on.

A half an hour passed, no luck.

"Jeez, how hard is it to find a stupid red hat…"she muttered. But then she saw the plumber's hat. "Ah!" she quickly went over to it…only to see it disappear again. "AHG!" she screamed. "I almost had it…" Spirit frowned and crossed her paws/fins.

Hours passed, and it was like a wild goose chase around the mansion. One moment she saw it and then the next it was gone. "Come on!" she was ready to give up. It was really frustrating. The hat was now on a desk. She slowly approached it. This time it didn't disappear. She picked it up and examined it. "That…was seriously weird…" she turned around to see something green. She screamed like bloody murder…

Mwhahahaaa

I'm cutting it off there…well at least I updated…by a bit. ;;

Sorry about the long wait.

Half the credit goes to Lex, remember.

Kerushii-sama


End file.
